A Precious Time Of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Rumpel plans to ruin Christmas for everybody but Shrek and the others decide to stop hium but the power of friendship is a magic Rumpel can never understand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This idea just came to me and I had to write it as it's about Rumpel trying to ruin Christmas for everybody but it's about friendship and the necklaces from my other stories have made a return.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was December and the weekend before Christmas in Earth but somebody was still awake as she had woken from a peaceful dream as her blue eyes opened as she saw it was seven in the morning but they belonged to a young twenty two year old with raven black hair that was long like Snow white's but was slender.

She got up as she needed to use the bathroom as she unwrapped her arms from around her Shrek plush but she sighed closing the bedroom door as she hoped things in her best ogre friend's world were okay as she and Leah hadn't been in Duloc since Thanksgiving when they'd snuck away from the party Leah's parents had thrown but she missed them as she fingered something.

It was a sterling ilver slip on necklace with a special charm which was a knight sitting astride a dragon but she never took it off as Merlin had given them to her and Leah.

Unknown to others, the necklaces had magic in them and transported them to Duloc whenever they wanted but she smiled heading to the bathroom but after leaving the bathroom, she had a great idea as she dressed warmly wrapping her green and purple Superdry scarf around her as she wore her american hat and fingerless gloves.

"Duloc." she said.

The dragon's eyes glowed with magic as she vanished in a haze of light...

* * *

But in Duloc, Felicia and her brothers Farkle and Fergus were playing in the snow as it was something they'd loved doing since the snow had fallen at the start of the month but they were hoping Carley and Leah were coming as they liked it when they came because they could have fun but they then saw Carley heading towards their house as they ran towards her in a hug nearly knocking her down but she laughed at their energy but they were happy she was here as they knew their father missed her and Leah's visits.

"Wait until Daddy finds you came!

Uncle Brogan was saying you guys wouldn't come anymore." Farkle told her.

A frown crossed her face hearing that as she and Leah still loved being here but they'd busy in their world with college and plus she'd still been adjusting to living with Leah and her family but was learning to like it.

"Of course we'd still come.

We care about you guys.

Leah and I have just been busy.

With big kid stuff like college." she said.

They understood as they were playing in the snow but having fun making snow forts and having wats using snow balls but she hoped Shrek was okay as she hadn't meant to hurt her best ogre friend but she and Leah had been busy in their own world but she smiled as they were going inside but hoped things were okay.

* * *

Rumpel wasn't very happy as he was in his carriage in the carriage park as he hated this time of year because he was lonely and this season was so jolly, it made him angry but he planned to ruin Christmas for everybody in the kingdom so they would feel how he'd felt but cackled as he began to plan but growled hearing carolers which made his bad mood worse as they wouldn't go away unless he gave them figgy pudding which he had but didn'r feel like sharing.

He then saw FiFi go outside as she scared the carolers away.

Soon things would go his way...


	2. Going To Have Fun In Duloc

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

Shrek laughed as he along with the others were decorating the swamp for Christmas but Carley smiled as she was helping out but hoped Leah wasn't mad or scared that she'd been gone for a long while but she would explain when she returned but she just wanted to have fun with her and Leah's friends.

They were in awe as the swamp looked really pretty as Shrek and the others had finished but Carley knew that she should go back before Leah got worried as the triplets were worried.

"Do you gotta go?" Farkle asked.

"Hai I do.

Leah will be worried.

Earth." she said.

She then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Leah was in awe hearing from Carley what Shrek and the others were doing in Duloc but was feeling a little guilty as she knew they hadn't visited in a long while but knew Carley had always been visiting Duloc on the weekends as they were having breakfast but knew they had to go to college but then saw it was snowing heavily as both females smiled knowing college would be cancelled and it would be a snow day.

"You wanna have fun in the snow?" Carley asked.

"Hai but I have a better idea.

Let's go to Duloc.

We can have fun there.

You did say it was snowing there too?" Leah told her.

Carley nodded smiling as she loved the idea.

After breakfast, they dressed up warmly and were in Leah's room.

"You ready?" Leah asked.

"Hai Leah-chan." she answered.

Leah was wearing her necklace.

"Duloc." they said holding hands.

They vanished in a flash of light...


	3. Asking Her To Talk To Snowdrop

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

* * *

Shrek smiled as he saw the two females join him and the others at the swamp as they were decoating the swamp but Leah smiled seeing Fiona with Snow as a smile crossed her face as there was a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Don't even think about it Leah!

You know only Snow calls Fiona that." Carley warned.

"Fi-Fi!" she blurted out.

Shrek looked worried knowing how Fiona got worried whenever anybody besides Snow called her that but Fiona's face went red.

Snow scowled at that.

Shrek then saw her approach Leah as Carley was worried for her nakama but decided to get out of the way as Snowgre and the triplets were having a snowball war but decided to join them.

But they noticed Leah looked a little sad as she joined them and Carley wondered what Snow had told her best nakama to make her feel this way but wouldn't ask her right now but would later when the both of them were alone.

But they were having fun in the snow but went inside for hot chocolate and marshmallows and Leah was worried looking at the watch as Carley wondered what was wrong.

"We have to go.

It's nearly dinner time." she said.

Shrek and the others understood seeing them vanish.

* * *

Later that night, Carley was a little mad at Snow for hurting Leah's feelings and calling her a traitor because she hadn't been to Duloc in a while but wanted to go back to Duloc as she used her necklace to go to Duloc but she smiled appearing at the swamp but Fiona was surprised seeing her there but she listened to her tell her what Snow had told Leah but a frown was on the ogress's face at this.

"Snowdrop was a little mad she didn't come in a while.

I'll talk to her.

You should go back before Leah worries." she said.

"Earth." Carley said vanishing.

* * *

Leah was in the kitchen as it was nearly dinner time but felt Carley hug her as it made her feel good after how Snow had hurt her feelings but she had a feeling her nakama had went to Duloc to talk to Snow as she nodded in reply but wondered what she'd said.

"Snow wasn't there but Fi-Fi was there.

She said she'd talk to Snow about that.

At least Fiona cares about you." she said.

"Hai you're right.

Just like you." she said.

David had a feeling they'd went to Duloc.

But he would talk later to Leah...


End file.
